Under the Sun
by KaylaMoira
Summary: Somewhat connected drabbles and oneshots mostly centering around China and Japan, and the lives they lead. Will include: laughter, tears, sex, arguments, and pocky, but not all at once. Rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue

_He didn't know who he was._

_He simply walked in this land, a land that was close to him, but didn't call out to him. This land whispered his name-"__Rìběn"-but who is that name, that person? He doesn't know where he's getting these words to express himself, he doesn't know why this land feels familiar and wrong, all at the same time._

_And so, he walks._

_Crossing lush fields of wheat, flooded plains where the vegetables will one day grow and support lives. He tastes some steamed rice, cooling on the ledge, and decides that it is delicious. His small hands run along smooth bark and jagged rocks, his feet run through lakes that reflect the burning in the sky. It is God, he decides, staring up at the golden disk. But what is this God's name? He longs for an answer, because he knows that this God will be able to answer his questions, if only he knew who to ask._

_One day he climbs up a large mountain and stands up at the top, close to the edge. The journey took the whole night, but he still pushes himself to take that last step, because there's something peeking up through the horizon. His breath catches in his throat._

_Oh. _

_The God he had seen before, this nameless God, was creeping upwards, extending glowing rays as though to reach out and touch him. Him, a nameless boy wandering in an unknown land, lost and confused. He stepped forward, reaching out a hand to catch the light, and the air around him flared._

_The God raised itself upwards, until they were face to face. Him, trembling and awestruck, and this God, warming his face with its radiant beauty. "Who are you?" he finally found his voice, "Who am I?"_

_The God spoke._

_With a voice that echoed all around him, he heard the God's name, and he heard his own, all for the first time. "I am San, the God who lights this sky. And you are Nihon, land of the rising sun." _

_He tried out the name. "Nihon. But these lands call me differently. The wind whispers to me, and the grass sighs to me-they call me Rìběn."_

_The God, this was San now, moved up slightly, leaving Nihon's face just a little colder. "These are not your lands. This place is Zhōngguó_, _the land where the sun falls, the Middle Land, between Heaven and the Earth. The Celestial Kingdom speaks in its own language."_

_Nihon nodded, though he wasn't sure if he understood. "When will I come to my true lands?" _

_San moved further away. "Someday." _

_Nihon stretched out a hand. "Please wait-I don't want to be alone." His voice grew quiet. "It's not nice, being by myself…" _

_San spoke, and though he didn't know it, this would be the last time Nihon would hear from this God. "The sun rises every day. I will always be with you. And don't worry, Nihon. Soon, very soon, you won't ever have to be alone again, if only you take the chance."_

_The voice faded away. San moved forward, leaving a small, frightened young child behind. Nevertheless, Nihon clasped his hands together, and these words were burned into his mind, as surely as was the light that San emitted. _

"_I'll be the land of the rising sun…and I'll make sure that no matter what, San will rise again every day."_

* * *

_And so, when he found the other one San had talked about, he realized that this was his chance. If he went with this person, he would never have to alone anymore. And this person seemed to be kind-not like those others, the ones who felt _different_, who yelled at him and chased him away._

"_Hello Zhōngguó where the sun falls. I'm Nihon, where the sun rises."_

_He didn't know why this was rude-or maybe he did, who could tell-but Zhōngguó extended his hand, and Nihon never wanted to be by himself again. The small country reached out and placed his small, delicate hand, the hand that would one day rule over much of Asia, into the palm of this country. _

_Home. Family. A big brother. It was a nice thought._

_Their hands closed around each other, and against the dark forest the sun began to rise, and so began the start of more than two thousands years of history._

* * *

**I do hope that it didn't completely suck. It's the introduction, anyway, to exactly what you read in the description-if you read it, that is. I'll be skipping around on years, there'll be some AU chapters, and it won't all be connected. But I hope to follow some sort of plot, with a focus on general life. As a heads-up, there will be things based off of head canon, but that will all be explained at the start of each chapter.**

**Of course, Nihon and Rìběn are the wrong names to use-the earliest name of Japan, referred to by the Chinese, was ****倭 ****(**_**Wō or Wa**_**),****which Japan, Korea, and China used until the eight century, which is when Japan found out exactly what the word was implying ^^ **

**Oh, one more thing. This is an M RATED STORY FOR A REASON.**

**THERE WILL BE SEX. A LOT OF IT. IF MALE/MALE SEX OR OTHERWISE BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE STOP READING OR SKIP THE CHAPTERS THAT INCLUDE SMUT. I'LL POST A WARNING AT THE TOP OF EACH CHAPTER.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings: lemon.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Japan sucked in a breath as he opened the door to his office, the cool night air sweeping against his face. It took just as much effort as you'd expect for a man with a number of security forces protecting him to give his guards the slip.

Then again, being around for three thousand years longer then them made everything easier.

Now there were only the guards who patrolled the outer perimeter of the building, and, of course, the panicked security forces who would no doubt be looking for him.

"Kiku?"

Japan stifled a curse and turned slowly towards his boss. "Yes?" he said politely, trying to inconspicuously edge out of the building.

His boss came closer, frowning. "What are you doing?" he asked with annoyance, crossing his arms. "The next meeting is in ten minutes."

"A-ah…" Japan floundered for an excuse, thinking rapidly. "Well, um, England-san called and said he needed help with…something," he lied, wondering what exactly England needed help with. "He said, ah, America-san…America-san filled the Japanese embassy there with, um, hamburgers. Yes."

His boss didn't look convinced.

"I need to get there very soon," Japan went on, making his tone as believable as possible. "Or else all of our diplomats will die. Of high cholesterol. And, um, food poisoning. America-san's food is not particularly healthy," he added. "Remember when he forced me to eat a full meal at McDonalds and how I ended up in the hospital?"

"Don't remind me," his boss muttered, backing off. "Go straighten out the problem right away," he said to Japan sternly. Kiku could barely, just barely make out the knowing tone of the other mans voice and the faint hint of a smile.

"And, ah, make sure no one gets food poisoning."

Japan bowed his head gratefully and hurried away.

* * *

When he reached China's apartment in Beijing, it was two in the morning. He pulled out the key and quietly unlocked the door, peering around the house to see if Yao was still awake.

Apparently, he was not, as evidenced by the deep, slow breathing that could be heard from the main bedroom. Kiku tiptoed in, and shrugging off his suit, slipped into the bed, smiling as Yao turned over, still fast asleep, to curl a protective arm over his body.

* * *

When Yao woke in the morning, he found to, to his pleasant surprise, Kiku curled up against his chest. It certainly wasn't the first time it had happened, so Yao settled down comfortably against the bed to watch his lover wake up.

First, Kiku would flutter his eyes softly and twitch a little bit before yawning and rolling over. He would stretch, similar to a cat, and gradually open his eyes, squinting against the sunlight.

However many times he'd seen it, Yao still swore that it was the most adorable thing in the world.

He smiled down at his lover, cupping the other's smooth cheek in his hand. "Sneaking in again, aru?" he asked with amusement as Kiku shrugged and nuzzled into his side.

"They were talking about my military budget again," Kiku said, voice muffled. "You know how those meetings are."

Yao sighed sympathetically and rubbed Kiku's back. "Still, you can't just run off on them, aru," he admonished gently. "They're…important."

"Hypocrite," Kiku accused, sitting up, "I've found you in my house, eating all my food, dozens of time. And you said you got bored."

"Well, they're boring, aru!" Yao protested, stung. "You should try it, aru!"

"Or," Kiku told him, now smiling, "I could just come to your house."

Yao also smiled. "That's a much better idea, aru," he agreed as they slid off of the bed. "You should visit me more often, aru."

"I try, Yao, I try."

* * *

Yao had a huge walk-in closet connected to his bathroom. Kiku rummaged through it, looking for his favorite blue kimono.

"It's in the red basket," Yao said as passed the door, carrying a towel. "I put it there a week ago."

"Thanks," Kiku called over his shoulder as he moved to look through the bin.

Yao paused. "Hey, Kiku…" he said, waiting until the other had turned around. "I'm going to go take a shower…want to come in with me?" he suggested seductively.

Kiku picked up a sock and threw it at him.

"Fine, fine, aru," Yao huffed, moving away from the room. "Have it your way, aru."

Inside the closet, Kiku sighed and picked up his kimono. As he moved to the exit, a white shirt caught his eye, and he paused, thinking.

Kiku turned to pick up the shirt, dropping his kimono on a rack. _It wouldn't hurt_, he reasoned, looking at the material. _Besides, he deserves an apology for that stupid shrine visit_.

* * *

Yao closed his eyes and leaned against the shower wall. Warm water, on a daily basis, was something he still appreciated, because thousand of years of going without couldn't erase what modernization had brought.

"Nii-san."

Yao jumped slightly and turned around.

Kiku stood there, under the spray of water, dressed in nothing more than a white t-shirt that was quickly turning translucent.

"I thought you didn't want to come in, aru," Yao said automatically, mentally hitting himself as he said it. Moments of passion between them were rare, Kiku initiating even more so.

Kiku shrugged and stepped forward. "You know how things are at my house lately," he said, glancing away. "I thought…"

Yao sucked in a breath. Oh. _Oh_.

"Kiku," he said, moving into the cascade of water. "Kiku, I don't need you to apologize for what others do, aru. We already talked about this."

Kiku squeezed his eyes shut and stepped forward. "I don't mind," he said rapidly, rushing the words. "It's been a while, and I know it's not fair for either of us, and-"

"When have I _ever_ said that you have to force yourself?" Yao interrupted angrily. Kiku flinched and Yao hastily back-pedaled. "That is, aru," he amended, finally looking, really looking at Kiku, the drenched shirt clinging to his body in all the right places, "I don't mind at all. I just don't want…"

Now Kiku looked hurt. "You think I'd lower myself like that?" he whispered, brown eyes full of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, aru," Yao said, reaching out to touch Kiku's arm. "I…shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion right away, aru." He continued, uncomfortable comfortable in apologizing, because he was recovering from a century of humiliation and no one should ever push him around again, and he would never, _ever_ do something that would leave Honda Kiku hurting.

(Honda Kiku and Japan are almost always two different people. The same can be said for all the personifications; it's not fair, and they try their best.)

Kiku leaned into the touch. Maybe the mood had already been killed, but, well, the way the water was plastering the shirt to his body, how Yao could see erect nipples beneath the material all too clearly…

Yao moved his hand until it was stroking Kiku's inner thigh. The smaller man moved forward, laying open-mouthed kisses to Yao's neck, sucking and nibbling even as his legs grew wobbly under the others ministrations.

Yao crouched to his knees, caressing Kiku's pale thighs with his mouth, kissing away small scars, small hurts. Kiku grabbed his hair, wet and a little soapy, as Yao turned his attention to Kiku's erection.

Kiku's moans were special, music in their own right, Yao thought as his lover trembled under his mouth. Sometimes Yao was overwhelmed that, even after everything that had happened, Kiku was here, Kiku was his, and nothing was going to change that.

"Yao. Nii-san. Wait."

Yao stopped instantly, standing back up. "What is it, aru?" he asked, voice slightly breathless.

Kiku struggled with the shirt, finally shrugging it off, throwing it to the side. He stood fully naked, water dripping from his hair, mapping out all the curves and sharp edges that Yao had grown to love about the other.

Yao grasped his hips and kissed Kiku deeply, whispering sweet nothings into the gesture as he pushed the smaller man against the wall. Kiku wrapped his legs around Yao's waist as his lover turned his attention to Kiku's nipples.

The sound of the water masked gasps and moans and a breathy "more, please, _more_," and Kiku's hand scrabbled against the wet marble, trying to find purchase on the stone.

Yao moved up, sucking at Kiku's neck, stopping just before any love bites could form. The Japanese man moaned loudly and ground himself against his lover. "In me," he breathed into Yao's ear, "Please."

Yao nipped at Kiku's ear. "Like I'd ever deny you, aru," he quipped, reaching for a small of bottle of conditioner that was lying on a rack to their side. He poured it generously onto his fingers. The liquid was thick, white, and dripped heavily onto the ground.

Kiku caught his eye. They smiled.

Yao quickly stretched Kiku, kissing him to take his mind off of all and any discomfort. Kiku squirmed a little, but being with Yao for so long, he was used to it.

Yao finally removed his fingers, and positioned himself carefully. "It might hurt a little bit, aru," he warned, sliding forward. "It's been a while, aru."

Kiku rolled his eyes and jerked his hips upward, stifling a moan as Yao entered him. "I _know_," he said, voice slightly breathless with an edge of pain. Yao quickly increased the speed of his strokes, making Kiku moan louder and louder. The hot water pounded down on them, steam curling around their bodies, hazing out the edges until they were focusing only on each other.

"Go faster," Kiku gasped, "Oh god, _Yao-_"

His words ended in a drawn out scream; Yao had found his prostrate and was hitting it mercilessly.

"Say my name," Yao urged, groaning as the friction between them built. He reached down a hand to stroke Kiku's erection, smiling at the moans and gasps he was receiving. Kiku was startlingly sensitive, and it was starting to show. Yao captured Kiku's lips again, exploring the other's mouth with the familiarity of one who has done the act many, many times.

Yao broke the kiss and directed his attention to Kiku's neck, still stroking the Japanese man's erection. Kiku liked it best when he alternated gentle caresses with hard bites, leaving a long trail of hickeys done his neck.

Kiku moved his hands, wrapping them around Yao's, moving faster and faster until he felt the slightly unfamiliar pressure build in his stomach. Kiku squeezed his eyes shut and lost control, shuddering as the orgasm hit him hard.

Yao sped up, and within a few moments he had come as well. Cum drizzled down Kiku's leg, quickly washed away by the warm water.

They slid down to the tiled floor, tired and still basking in the afterglow. Yao kissed Kiku's nose, ears, mouth; whatever he could reach. "Love you, aru," he whispered as Kiku curled into his side. They sat, understanding in silence, letting the water wash away stickiness and an argument that had not quite happened.

* * *

**Hooray for make-up sex. So, like it, love it, hate it? Leave a review!**

**EDIT: the shrine japan was thinking about is a reference to the Yasakuni Shrine, which honors 14 class A war criminals. **

**It's the one the Japanese pm visited recently, and it made China and Korea _furious._**

**Remember kids, Shinzo Abe is a bastard :p **


	3. Chapter 2

**The third chapter! I'm particularly happy about this one :) **

**I don't think that China has a set birthday, because he's so old. He probably doesn't know it himself. But people can guess, so here's a 5500****th**** birthday fic, for our yao-ni!**

**I've noticed something-the 1****st**** chapter was set a few thousand years ago, the 2****nd**** in the present, and this is a bit in the future.**

**No warnings for this piece, but it's only half of a whole! Keep out an eye for the (M-rated) second half :3**

* * *

Someone was shaking him.

Yao groaned and weakly batted at the hand. "Go away," he half-mumbled, half-muttered. It was way too early for…well, _anything_.

"Yao," someone whispered, "Yao, please wake up. It's important."

Yao cracked open one eye. If anything demonstrated his love for Kiku, he thought sourly, it was waking up before the sun had even risen. "What?" he asked grouchily, pulling himself up. He wasn't wearing a shirt, or, well, anything really. Even in the dark, Yao could tell that Kiku was blushing.

The thought made him smile, in spite of himself. Kiku leaned over and planted a sweet, gentle kiss to his cheek, raising Yao's spirits even further. "I have something special to show you," his Japanese lover explained, pulling Yao out of the bed. "Please get dressed quickly. I've already picked out an item for you."

"Okay, aru."

* * *

Yao let Kiku lead him out of the house. Beijing was, for some reason, pitch-black. No bright electric lights, even the sound around them had died out. Yao was immediately worried. "What's going on, aru?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the street. "Everything's…dark, aru."

Kiku grasped at his arm. "It's nothing," he said reassuringly, tugging at Yao's sleeve. "But we really do have to hurry."

They continued speed walking through the darkened roads. It was really, really strange, Yao continued to think as they hurried forward. Beijing, like this, felt like a thousand years ago, when smog and lights weren't choking up the city, when the people didn't have to watch sunrises on _electronic screens_.

_Well, that's an exaggeration, _Yao reasoned with himself as they walked over a bridge. There was a very faint fragrance in the air; it was appealing, and Yao found himself taking deep breathes, trying to inhale it. It smelled of…cherries?

With nothing else to do, Yao drifted off, recalling the past. Old men, after all, get nostalgic easily; Yao wasn't an exception. If anything, he perfectly exemplified the stereotype. He remembered a time when he and Kiku were, if not enemies, living in a shattered peace, less than one hundred years after World War 2. It was almost laughable to think of the two countries even _arguing_ in this time and age. As World Wars 3 and 4 swept through the world and reorganized borders, alliances, friendships and romances alike, Yao and Kiku had been put to the test as their countries burned-or, as they burned other countries. The Tranquillitas Conference of 2400 had kept the world at peace for more than one hundred years now, and Yao was fairly confident that another war would be a long time in happening. It wasn't a utopia, not by far, but all the countries who had held out over the last World Wars had agreed that anything was better than what they had been suffering before.

While he was thinking about the other countries…wasn't it someone's birthday today? Hong Kong, or maybe Korea? Perhaps Kiku was dragging him along for a surprise party or something…

* * *

They had been walking for a half an hour now. Yao slowed down. "Let's not hurry, aru," he complained, "Or, better yet, catch a taxi, aru. My feet hurt, aru."

"We're almost there," Kiku promised. The sky above them, without city lights blotting out the stars, was a rich, dark blue that, along the eastern line, was slowly being tinted a pale pink. Yao saw Kiku look up at the sky worriedly. _So he was wants to get to wherever we're going before sunrise_, Yao thought.

They crossed another bridge. Bored, Yao tried to guess where they were, as he could barely see anything in the surrounding darkness. He had no idea how Kiku had lead them on so long without tripping. _We've been walking for a few miles_, Yao thought, _going north, so we should be…let's see…_

Never mind. Yao put away his internal map of the Beijing area and started to feel the land around him. Technology made it harder to sense the country itself, when cement and plaster and metal covered the ground and the air itself was heavy. Yao closed his eyes and simply…_felt_.

_Very close to Shahe, 40° 7' 20" North, 116° 15' 49" East, Wenyu to the east-_

Yao's eyes flew open.

_Shahe? How did we get to Shahe?_

Yao stopped abruptly, tugging Kiku to a standstill. "Shahe," he said, completely bewildered. "We're at Shahe, aru."

Kiku smiled. Yao could barely make it out in the half-light that was creeping across the sky. "You'll see why very soon," he informed Yao as they took a few more steps forward. "We're here."

Shahe was a region than had been rapidly developed after the Tranquillitas Conference. While it had been heavily polluted five hundred years ago, now it was nicknamed the "Pearl of China", even as Beijing still rather smoggy- some things are unfixable. When the Kàng Wūrǎn Overhaul swept the country, the land itself had been changed. Shahe now stood at the top of a cliff-like structure that overlooked the Wenyu River. It was a lush, rich land that, nevertheless, always seemed to produce the best engineers, doctors, and the futurists who were fueling his country's current expansion.

Yao breathed in deeply. He wasn't supposed to have favorites, but, well, Shahe was like 3000 years ago, before anyone even had to _think_ about getting rid of pollution on such a mass scale.

The sun was starting to rise. Yao could make out shadowy shapes that resembled trees all around the two of them. He blinked, and blinked again.

"Kiku, what-?"

As Yao turned, sunlight spilled across the sky, lighting up the ground. Yao suddenly remembered exactly what day it was. His 5500th birthday, and he had completely forgotten. Yao wanted to hit himself with exasperation. _You're going senile,_ he scolded himself as the sun slowly illuminated the land around him.

Yao felt his breath catch as he realized what Kiku had done. "Wow," he breathed, just staring. There was not much else he could do. "This is…"

Cherry blossom trees. Around him, thousands of cherry blossom trees were losing petals to the wind, dancing up into the sky and turning translucent as they caught the rays of the sun. Soft pink, pale white, blushing red- the colors swirled and mixed, whirling up around him and Kiku.

"Happy birthday, Yao," Kiku said softly, from behind him. "I brought five thousand five hundred cherry blossoms trees. From my country to yours."

Yao's eyes welled up with tears. "Kiku," he whispered as he turned, staring in awe not at the stunning scenery around them, but something so much more beautiful than them.

Kiku.

Yao pulled his lover into a tight but gentle hug. He kissed Kiku's forehead softly. "I'm the luckiest man on this planet, aru." he murmured softly, brushing his lips across Kiku's silky skin. "You're the sweetest, most thoughtful person I know, Kiku."

Kiku blushed and stepped away. Yao finally got a good look at what he was wearing, and his mouth formed a little "o" shape.

Beautiful would have been an understatement. Kiku's kimono matched the flowers, layering soft pink silks over a bold magenta. Delicate cherry blossoms had been stitched in an alluring pattern along the cloth, shimmering with golden-spun fibers. His hair had been done up with a glittering, glistening crystal cherry blossom ornament with silver and pink accents.

Yao smiled and raised a hand, caressing Kiku's cheek. "You're gorgeous," he breathed, lowering his hand to stroke the silken material. "You're stunning Kiku. Absolutely beautiful."

Yao leaned forward. Kiku's lips were softer than the petals that were brushing against Yao's skin. They parted just as the wind started to blow harder, sending a storm of blossoms though the area, filling the air with a sweet, barely-there scent. Around them, the people of Shahe were beginning to rise, to spot the overnight surprise. Shouts and exclamations were heard all around, and more than that, joyful laughter. The happiness of his people filled Yao up, and he picked Kiku up by the waist and giddily spun him around, laughing. Kiku giggled and let himself be carried.

"Thank you," Yao said, over and over as he peppered Kiku's face with kisses. "Kiku, I love you so much, I-"

"Shhh." Kiku placed a finger against Yao's lips, motioning to the cars that were being driven towards them. The official seal of China was emblazoned on the side. The Prime Minister of Japan and the President of China stepped out, the former looking rather amused and the latter looking awed. They spotted their personifications and quickly strode over.

Yao carefully set Kiku down, cautious not to muss the beautiful dress. "Nín hǎo," he greeted cheerfully. He gestured to the trees around them. "Look what Kiku got me, aru!"

"It's amazing," his President agreed, staring at the gift. "But why…?"

Kiku stepped forward and formally bowed to the President. "In honor of China's five thousand five hundredth birthday," he started, "the State of Japan presents to the Republic of China the same number of trees to commemorate the occasion. Please enjoy this gift, President-san."

"This is very generous of you," the President said politely, looking at Japan.

Kiku dipped his head. "After all, President-san, we must keep the alliance between us strong."

"You two do a good job of that every night," the Prime Minister quipped. Yao and Kiku laughed, a little embarrassedly.

The Prime Minister took one last look at the scenery before turning to his Chinese counterpart. "Come on Dewei-kun," he said, gesturing to the car. "Those papers aren't going to be signed by themselves. And the APPC conference is in a few hours. You two need to be there," he added, looking at Yao and Kiku. "No skipping this one."

Yao pouted and Kiku patted his arm. "We'll go with you," he said, slipping his hand into Yao's. "I need to get home and change out of my kimono."

They all set off at a leisurely walk, making comments about the weather, the cherry trees, Kiku's kimono, and the upcoming conference, and Yao was strictly warned not to fall asleep in the middle like he did last time.

"I can't help it, aru!" he protested as they climbed in the car. He stopped his complaints for a moment to help Kiku in, making sure his kimono didn't touch the ground. "They get so boring, aru," he continued as he sat down, making a face. Though he didn't show it, they all knew that his protests were good-natured.

"I don't ever fall asleep at them," Kiku countered, leaning on Yao's shoulder as the car started up. "My notes are the only reason the Heiwa Accords passed through for you last year."

"Yeah, yeah, aru," Yao said, kissing the top of Kiku's hair.

The two leaders of the countries smiled at each other. Their personifications had the strange habit of coupling playful arguments with loving actions. It was, as most of those who knew the two admitted, really cute to watch.

Yao curled his arm around Kiku's waist, letting his lover comfortably snuggle against him. "Thanks again, aru," he whispered into Kiku's ear, smiling when the smaller nation shivered slightly. "Love you, aru."

"Love you too," Kiku mumbled sleepily. His clothing, while appearing airy and delicate, wasn't exactly the easiest to wear, less so to walk in. He _was_ an old man, after all.

Yao could worry about the birthday party Kiku had no doubt scheduled and the family gathering-and all the pranks and trouble that would definitely follow- later. _For now_, he thought, his own eyes slipping shut, _I just want to enjoy this moment._

So Kiku and Yao slept.

* * *

**I really hoped that you all liked it. The idea's been going around in my head for a while, but it took a few days to get onto paper.**

**Well, not **_**paper**_**, but you get the idea.**

**Flufffffff. I don't know if I'm good at it ^^ **

**Btw, this is a future setting, as you might have guessed.**

**Shahe is a real place, Wenyu is a river, Tranquillitas means tranquillity in Latin, Kàng Wūrǎn (hopefully) translates to anti-pollution, Heiwa means peace, and Nín hǎo is a more formal way of saying hello. APPC stands for Asia Pacific Peace Committee. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed/followed/favorited! I really appreciate it! **

**Like it, love it, or hate it? Leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

**Part 2 of last time! Yao and Kiku have entered the conference room~ **

* * *

"_Hyung, da ze!_"

China immediately had the air knocked out of him as Korea jumped at him.

"That looks painful," Japan observed from his side, stepping away. He sounded amused.

China would have glared at him, were he not being squished by his over-enthusiastic brother. He turned his attention to the more pressing problem. "Yong Soo, get _off_…"

Korea snickered and snuck in a quick grope before detaching himself from Yao. "_Hyung," _he fake-pouted, his curl mimicking the expression, "It's almost like you didn't want to see me, da ze!"

"Imagine that," China said dryly, fixing his clothes. "Now go sit down, aru."

"You act so old," Korea whined, nevertheless taking a seat. "Honestly, da ze, you're only five thousand something, da ze!"

"_Only, _aru?" China looked incredulous. "Give me a break, aru!"

"Worse than that, da ze," Korea continued, speaking over China, "You can't even take a joke, da ze!"

"Shut _up_, aru-"

"Yao," Japan interrupted from where he had sat down at the huge table, "Please stop behaving like a child."

China shot Korea a look and sat down, pouting heavily.

Japan sighed.

* * *

"Thank you, everyone," the President of China said formally, "For attending the 86th Asian Pacific Peace Committee conference. We are very glad to host once again, in the hopes of creating an Asia untouched by war."

"Get on with it, da ze!" Korea yelled. His boss smacked him on the head.

The President coughed. "We'll start with role call," he said, pulling out a list. "Let's see…the Unified Republic of Korea."

"Here, da ze!"

"The Independent State of Taiwan."

"Here!"

"The Military State of Thailand."

"Here, ana."

"The Democratic Republic of Vietnam."

"Here."

"The Free State of Tibet."

"Here."

"The Democratic Republic of Japan."

"Present."

"The People's Empire of China."

"Here, aru."

It went on in this fashion for quite a while. Finally, the President rolled up the paper. "Once again, I thank you for coming today," he said. "Our first speaker will be-"

"_Me! Pick on me, da ze!"_

"Fine, aru!" China shouted before anyone else could respond. "Get on with it, aru!"

Korea grinned mischievously. "A party, da ze," he announced, standing up and looking at the others eagerly. "To celebrate Yao-hyung's birthday, da ze!"

Korea's boss frowned. "This is a place for work," she reminded him, "You can celebrate later."

"Not true, da ze!" Korea protested, widening his eyes. "This is tradition, da ze! We have to remember our customs, right, da ze?"

The Prime Minister sighed. Turning to China, she asked, "Is that true?"

Yao blinked. "Well, aru," he began awkwardly, "The way world meetings go…"

"…They always end the same way, da ze." Korea finished triumphantly. "We have parties, da ze."

Korea's boss raised an eyebrow. "_Every_ time?" she asked dubiously.

"When Germany-kun is too tired to deal with them, yes," Japan answered in place of Korea. "America-san and Korea-san don't like work…"

"Shut up, you old grandpa," Korea yelled from across the table. "You're barely older than me and you act like this, da ze!"

"That's the sad thing," Japan answered coolly. "_I'm barely older than you_."

"You have no sense of fun, da ze! You're the most boring nations I know, da ze!"

"Well, I'm sorry I know _you_-"

"And the worst thing is," Korea babbled on, "You just pretend to be boring-I mean, there's porn hidden all over your house, da ze-"

Japan rose, his face a flaming red. "How do _you_ know about that?"

Korea shrugged. "It's easy," he informed the smaller nation casually, "I just asked Yao-hyung."

Japan turned on his lover. "_Yao_," he said in shock. China quickly stood up.

"I was drunk!" he wailed, looking at Kiku beseechingly, "and he wouldn't _shut up_, aru, and I _had _to get him to stop talking, aru-"

"So you told him about my yaoi and yuri?"

"…Kind of, aru."

"It's all really good, though," Korea interjected, crossing his arms and looking smug. "I didn't know you could do those sort of positions, da ze. And," he continued, uncaring of Japan's embarrassment, "it's still really hot, even when you censor out a lot of the important stuff, da ze!"

Japan's prime minister had buried his face into his hands, and was slumped on the table. "Why me," he moaned.

China's president patted his back sympathetically.

* * *

A short break had been called, partly to keep Japan from hyperventilating, and partly because they all needed it.

When twenty minutes had passed, they were all called back into the room. Before the nation's bosses could insist on getting any work done, Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong had teamed up to transform the whole room into a party-worthy scene, complete with balloons, streamers, and cake.

China would have been fine. He could put up with Korea, Hong Kong's pranks, Taiwan's giggles, and Japan being mad at him. He would have been able to do it.

But the _cake_. It just threw him off.

"Five thousand five hundred candles," Taiwan said proudly, snapping a picture. Now that she was her own country, relations between them had warmed up considerably. "All for you, teacher."

China's eye twitched. "Wonderful, aru," he muttered, looking at the cake. He couldn't even tell what the color of the icing was. "Very creative, aru."

"Oh, Japan gave me the idea," she said conversationally, nudging one of the candles back into place before it could fall.

"I think I prefer cherry blossoms over candles," China said under his breath.

"Mmmh?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Hong Kong appeared next to Taiwan, holding up some fireworks. "You might want to move," he said, "Or you might, like, get burned."

Five hundred years and two world wars later-and Xiang _still_ acted like a teenager. Yao couldn't tell whether that was a blessing or not.

China didn't move. "You're not going to light the candles with those, are you, aru?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing the fireworks. Hong Kong shrugged and took out a match. Taiwan pulled China back before he could make a move.

"Don't get any closer," she giggled into his ear.

"Mei, aru, that doesn't look very safe-"

_Bang_

China, not to mention a lot of the other nations and humans scattered through the room, screamed as the first rocket crashed into the ceiling and plaster came sprinkling down. Miraculously, the cake wasn't hit, though the floor was heavily coated with what looked like baby powder.

"Just testing it," Hong Kong said calmly, pulling out another cracker.

China lunged at him.

"_Not again, aru!_"

China wrestled the fire hazards away from Hong Kong's tight grip. "Honestly, aru," he hissed, setting them down on the table, "think about the others, aru!"

Hong Kong rolled his eyes and held out the matches. "Just light the candles," he ordered.

Korea popped up and took the matches before Yao could launch into one of his famous rants. "I'll be glad to, da ze!" he said, ignoring the glaring competition that was going on between his siblings.

Within a few minutes all the candles were glowing brightly. Nations and humans alike crowded around the cake.

"It feels like we're going to summon a demon," Japan commented.

"Don't ruin the mood," Korea shot back. "Now we have to sing, da ze!"

Korea led the group in a rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday," performed in many languages and fashions. Korea's version sounded strangely like K-pop.

China looked at the candles and took a deep breath. He blew as hard as he could. Approximately forty of the candles went out.

"You're going to be cursed for the whole year, da ze," Korea observed. China looked scared. Japan slapped Korea's arm.

"Don't encourage his superstitions," Kiku scolded. "And you'll be fine," he added, looking at Yao. "Honestly, you get so worked up about this sometimes…"

Yao pouted. "The least you could do is help me with the others," he said, looking down at the candles.

"After what you told Korea-san?"

"I said sorry," Yao argued, "Really, aru, you were in such a good mood this morning…"

If Yao wasn't mistaken, Kiku's expression had softened slightly.

"And beautiful, too," he added, hiding a sly smile. "I think that was the best present I've had in my whole life, aru. I'm not sure of how I'm going to top that, aru."

Kiku blushed, ever so slightly.

"That's true," China's boss added, catching on to what Yao was trying to pull off. "It was amazing to watch."

"What was?" Taiwan interrupted in annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

"Not much," the Japanese prime minister told her with a small smile directed at his Chinese counterpart. "Just a small gift."

"It wasn't small at all," Yao disagreed, taking Kiku's hand. "And I loved that kimono, aru."

"I'm glad you appreciated it," Kiku said, remembering the dress. "It's one of my imperial regalia."

"_Really_, aru? You pulled out that for me?"

"Well, I…"

"Stop being so sappy!" Korea cried before the conversation could progress any further. "You're worse than my dramas, da ze!"

Yao tightened his hold on Kiku's hand. "Blow them out together, aru?" he asked, looking into Kiku's eyes. Kiku nodded and they bent down, managing to blow at least half of the remaining candles.

"We tried," Kiku observed, straightening up. "I think Korea-san should handle the rest."

"Yay, da ze!"

"No fair, I want to too!"

"Like, calm down, it's just candles."

"Now, now, we can all take a chance at blowing them out, right, ana?"

"Aiyah…"

* * *

After cake came lunch, in which Yao spent most of his time hiding in a closet after a successful prank pulled off by Korea and Hong Kong. _I'll find them,_ he vowed to himself, pulling the closet door open and checking the hallways. _I'll chop them up and put them in soup…oh, they'll regret the day they crossed me…_

Yao would have laughed evilly, but there was the chance that one of his siblings would find him. The best course of action, he decided, was to get back to the meeting room and preferably barricade himself there.

He set off with this plan in mind. He rounded the corner, expecting to see the meeting doors…instead a huge white poster covered in colorful marker scribbles met his eyes.

_Hyung, did you really think that we'd forget to get you a present?_

_Teacher, I hope you like it. Don't worry, all the girls stayed out of the room :)_

_I hope you have a wonderful birthday._

_Congrats!_

_Like, have fun with it. _

_One more thing…Yong Soo was the one who actually went through with it…so don't be mad at us!_

_Hey, don't write that-_

The rest of the wall was covered in unintelligible script that Yao didn't bother to read. He sucked in an annoyed breath and barged through the door, wondering what the hell they had gotten him, and how it could possibly make him mad.

"Is anyone here, aru?" he shouted as the doors slammed shut behind him.

"Um…Yao…"

Yao looked for the source of the sound. On the table, tied up in a thick pink ribbon, lay Kiku, looking extremely disgruntled.

Yao gaped.

"Yong Soo is a bastard," Kiku said, looking away and blushing. "And Yao, don't stare."

Yao snapped his mouth closed and turned away, his face a flaming red. "A-aru…" he murmured, his eyes sliding back to Kiku. Yong Soo had done a good job, he observed, positioning Kiku and tying the ribbon in a way that turned out to be extremely seductive.

"I said don't stare."

At this, Yao turned completely, a slow, slightly-evil smile spreading across his face. "Well," he purred, eyeing Kiku as if he were a delicious candy, "It _is_ my present, aru…"

"Yao…"

Kiku's voice sounded just a little breathier, his eyes a little darker. _He likes this_, Yao realized, walking forward.

Yao crept closer. "I'll thank Yong Soo later," he murmured, his elegant fingers reaching out and stroking the ribbon. Kiku unmistakably shivered. His chocolate eyes met Yao's gold, and Kiku moaned, as Yao started to untie the silky band.

"G-go _faster_…"

Kiku's nipples were hard and Yao gleefully took advantage of the fact. Kiku was getting sweaty and hot under Yao's ministrations and-

"_Wait a second_, aru…Yong Soo saw you _naked_?"

"Wha- oh, ah…he did."

"_YONG SOO!"_

Yao stormed out of the room, leaving Kiku as annoyed as he was when Yao had first come in.

* * *

"Korea!"

"Oh, Hyung, how did you like your present-?"

_Slap_.

"Ow, da ze!"

"That'll teach you to mess with Kiku, aru!"

* * *

**I am SO sorry about the late update…I'll make it up when life stops being a bitch, I promise! In the meantime, a continuation to last chapter, still in the future. About a question a reviewer had…Yes, Yao and Kiku are in an established relationship :) **

**Instead of a lemon, you guys get an awkward cut off :/ **

**As usual, leave comments below! **

**(Oh China…you really are too old ^^) **


	5. Chapter 3

**Some smut because in real life, China and Japan are being fucking idiots. Really, Abe has to calm the fuck down, and the country in general should take a step back, and hopefully apologize, for...everything. Seriously. **

**Sorry about the language, but I'm really pissed today. **

**Oh, and something useful for this chapter for would be searching up cheongsam on google images before you read it :) **

**THIS IS M-RATED! **

* * *

"Yao-kun, where are my clothes?" Japan called out, wandering out of the bathroom and into the bedroom the two shared. He tugged at the short towel tied around his waist.

Yao was currently downstairs, making the two of them breakfast.

"I don't know, aru!" came the shouted reply.

Kiku sighed. "We'll be late if I can't find them…"

He started searching around the room, opening closets and cabinets.

Yao appeared at the door, wearing a pink, frilly Hello Kitty apron that Kiku had bought for him a few months ago. "Where could you have put them-KIKU!"

Japan winced as he banged his head upon a shelf while trying to straighten up. He turned to face a blushing China.

"Yes?"

Yao looked away. "Put on some clothes, aru," he mumbled, trying to hide his flushed face.

Kiku blinked. "That's what I'm looking for, Yao-kun," he sighed, resuming his search. "I know it's inconvenient, but please bear with it…"

"Okay, aru…"

Kiku resumed his search, and Yao slowly dragged himself downstairs, though his eyes lingered over Kiku's naked body.

"Why now?" Kiku murmured to himself, entering his second closet. "All of my suits at once…that's impossible…"

Kiku grumbled quietly to fill the silence. His second closet was filled with most of his summer wear, stored away until the weather turned warm again. Light blue yukatas, clothes Yao picked out for him, beachwear…but no formal clothes. He'd have to check his third, and last closet, then.

Ah. His third closet, staying locked at all times, was his favorite. Kiku crossed the room and pulled open a drawer. Inside lay a plain, wooden box. He opened it and drew out a small, nondescript key.

Walking back, he unlocked the door, slightly shivering. This room was closer to the outer walls of the building, unfortunately making it chillier than the rest of their house. This was where he kept all of his cosplay outfits…from older animes like Sailor Moon to the newer ones, like Attack on Titan, Japan almost religiously took care of his precious costumes. Absolutely no one else was allowed in the rooms…partly because Japan didn't like others near his stuff, and partly because it was embarrassing.

God, if someone like Korea found his Madoka cosplay…

Japan shook the thought away and started to rummage around. A bright red fabric caught his eye. His tie, maybe? Japan pulled it out- and sighed. It was a silky, crimson cheongsam, with an extremely low cut and rather suggestive slits up the side. Japan blinked. He didn't remember buying it, and he didn't even know if it would fit…

_It would be best to try it on and see_, he thought, holding it up. _It won't take long…and I shouldn't just have it lying around…_

A particularly cold gust of wind must have swept against the walls outside, because the room suddenly flooded with an icy blast of air that had Japan scurrying out of the room, the Chinese dress clutched to his chest.

* * *

In front of the mirror, Japan turned and tugged at the dress in a futile effort to pull it down a little lower. It was…seductive, to say the least. There were slits up his thighs that showed off the curve of his hips and his slim build- all of the things Japan hated, though Yao seemed to love them, especially when-

Japan stopped the- somewhat perverted -thought before it could go any further and turned around, critically studying the back of the cheongsam, which dipped into a V-shape, exposing most of his back. The front was a traditional high collar, with little golden clasps set against the bright red.

Actually, it looked a lot like China's flag…

Japan hummed under his breath and turned away from the mirror, preparing to take it off.

The door banged open.

"Kiku did you check in the third-"

Instead of finishing his sentence China took in what Japan was wearing and made an interesting choking sound, like someone seeing their naked grandmother do a pole dance in front of them.

Japan was torn between raising an eyebrow and blushing furiously.

He settled for giving China a weak smile. "It's a little bit cold for this, isn't it," he said conversationally, looking down and ignoring the elephant in the room in true Japanese fashion. "I don't remember buying it, but it's very high-quality, right?"

China stopped making the choking noise and looked at the dress appraisingly. "You're right, aru," he said approvingly, "It's very- _what am I doing, aru_?"

"Mmmh?"

China walked to the bed and sank down onto it, burying his face into his hands. "First it was a towel, now this-" he moaned in despair, "and there's a meeting very soon, why _me_, aru, I mean-"

China felt the mattress sink and dip as Japan arranged himself onto it. "Now, now," his lover said encouragingly. He himself wasn't sure how he had gone this long without running away or maybe hiding in a corner. "It's not that bad-"

"Yes it is, aru!" China exploded turning to Japan and pushing him down onto the bed. It was laughably easy to keep Kiku against the sheets, red-faced and a little uncomfortable.

"Yao, this probably isn't the right time-"

"I mean, do you do this on purpose, aru?" China ranted, pinning Japan's arms above his head. In a familiar position like this, and Kiku all dressed up, Yao was starting to feel a little hot himself. "Putting on clothes like that and it's not even twenty degrees outside, aru- are you _trying_ to seduce me, aru?"

Brown eyes stared up at him indignantly. "I don't have to _try_ to do that," Kiku said, annoyed. China huffed and bent down.

"So it's okay if I do something like this, aru? You won't mind?"

The whisper was hot and slightly ticklish against Kiku's ear. "Well, if you'd specify- _a-ah!_"

China bit down, hard, and Kiku's slender arms wrapped around his neck. "We'll be late," the island nation whispered, breathing hard. Yao could tell that he didn't really mean it. Kiku's breath was hitched and a little ragged, and his body was already hot against Yao's own.

Yao moved his attention to Kiku's neck and nipped at it tenderly. "Your own fault, aru," he responded, worshipping the pale skin with kisses and licks. "You put the dress on, not me, aru."

"Nnngh…Yao, can you…"

Kiku sat up and drew Yao into a long, deep kiss. He opened his mouth and let Yao explore it at will. Yao's hands began to move downwards, drawing light lines down Kiku's exposed back with his nails as he kissed the smaller man until Kiku drew back, gasping and panting. There was a hand on his leg- Kiku's eyes locked with Yao's, silent permission was granted.

Yao lay Kiku back onto the bed, raising his legs and lightly kissing his inner thigh, marking the flesh. "I don't think I'd mind if you wore this more often, aru," Yao said, stroking the silk. Golden dragons were sown into the fabric, and the colors matched the colors of his flag almost perfectly. On Kiku, it looked gorgeous.

"I know that," Kiku quipped. He reached out a hand and stroked Yao's cheek lovingly. "Now hurry up. The meeting starts in an hour."

"I'm glad to see that you want me," Yao teased, smiling when Kiku blushed slightly. He raised the top part of the cheongsam and lightly stroked Kiku's hard-on. "Someone's eager today, aru," he said, bending down and licking the erection. Kiku moaned and bucked his hips.

"Only because you left me hanging yesterday-"

"Quiet," Yao shushed, taking the length in entirely. Kiku's breathing sped up and his hands clutched at the bed sheets, rumpling them up and creating millions of little crinkles.

"Yao," he breathed, unclenching his hands and moving them down. He tangled them in Yao's long, auburn hair, stroking the smooth strands. His lover took the whisper as encouragement to go faster, to suck and lick and nibble until-

Kiku groaned in disappointment as Yao stopped. "Don't," he whined, tightening the grip he held in Yao's hair.

Yao smiled mischievously and kissed the tip of Kiku's erection before rising and sitting down on the bed. Kiku pushed himself up, looking curious.

"I'll make it…more interesting," Yao said, answering the silent question. He moved his hand to fondle Kiku's nipple. "You don't mind, do you?"

Kiku narrowed his eyes and tried to ignore the almost unbearable heat that was spreading through his body. "There's a meeting," he said, gritting his teeth against the pleasure. Yao pressed his fingers together, pinching harshly. Kiku moaned loudly, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth afterwards.

"Stop that," Kiku said, voice muffled.

Yao leaned forward until his mouth was brushing against Kiku's.

"Mmmh? Sorry Kiku, I couldn't hear your, aru," he said lightly, licking Kiku's lips. They parted and formed an adorable pout. Yao grinned a silly little grin and buried his head into Kiku's neck.

"I'm lucky, aru," he muttered, undoing the neck clasps of the cheongsam and breathing in the sweet, almost flowery scent of Kiku.

Kiku's lips didn't un-pucker, but Yao was more than fine with that. He reached up and crashed their lips together, forcing Kiku's mouth open and kissing him roughly. Kiku moaned into the sudden kiss and raised his legs, straddling Yao's hip. He unbuttoned Yao's shirt, fingers catching and fumbling in excitement. Kiku tugged it off and leaned forward, circling his arms around Yao's neck for support as Yao broke the kiss and pushed him against the headboard.

"Relax," Yao instructed, pushing two fingers into Kiku. Yao lowered his head and licked at Kiku's chest to distract him, occasionally leaving bite marks and little bruises. Nothing that would last long. He removed the fingers soon - after all, the two of them had played last night, too- and quickly entered Kiku. The Japanese man purred and pulled Yao closer.

"Go deeper," Kiku whispered into Yao's ear, sounding as seductive as he could. Yao kissed Kiku's exposed neck and smiled.

"Of course," he answered in a mock-gallant tone. He sped up and moaned in pleasure. "Thank god for practice, aru," he said, a little breathlessly. Kiku nodded fervently and kissed him until they were both panting and gasping.

Yao reached down a hand to stroke Kiku. His lover groaned and writhed against the touch, peppering Yao's neck with kisses in return. "Yao, please," Kiku said, almost begging as he arched his back and forced Yao to go faster, deeper. The Chinese man moaned and did as he was told until he was pounding into Kiku and the heat was building until it was almost painful and his lover felt so good around him and he was getting closer-

Yao screamed Kiku's name when he came, spilling into his lover and holding him until there were little crescent-shaped nail marks on Kiku's pale back. Kiku bit his lip and reached down a hand to finish himself off, jerking until he collapsed in an exhausted, pleasured mess against Yao's chest.

Kiku waited for the orgasm to wash through him and then he struggled out of Yao's hold. His legs were shaky as he crawled to the edge of the bed. Kiku lifted his arms over his head and tried to take the cheongsam off- it didn't work out very well. "Yao," he said, voice muffled by the silk, "Can you help-"

"In a second…" Yao said sleepily, curling onto the bed. His work clothes lay in a rumpled heap next to him. Kiku rolled his eyes and struggled with the dress until he finally pulled it off and threw it onto the floor. Task accomplished, he turned back to where Yao was almost asleep and curled up, pulling the blanket on top of both of them. He snuggled into Yao's chest and sighed, tired and happy.

Well, they wouldn't be going to any meetings today.

* * *

**And there goes the smut…I hope you guys like it!**

**And I'm really, really sorry about taking so long to update...I feel like such a dick .**

**Please forgive me!**

**As always, thanks to everyone who responded, and please keep on reviewing/following/favoriting! **

**In response to what one reviewer said, I'll try to tone down Korea's verbal tic next time. It probably does get a little annoying :)**


End file.
